rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Reinhart
Rachel Reinhart is the youngest daughter of the King of Haven, Titus Reinhart. She plays the main healing role for The Crusade after escaping from Cardinal Castle with her charge, Solomon and realizing Jack to be her elder brother. Having grown up with much of the realities of life censored from view, she yearns for the answers she was never given trapped in that castle. Her codename is Plus. Appearance When outfitted in her crusade uniform, she wears a baby deer mask and a long pink, straight wig to cover her hair. Personality Having grown up within the walls of the Inner City, Rachel has been sheltered to many things, poverty, hunger, sickness, she didn't know much of the world outside of her little bubble, relying heavily on her personal guard, Solomon, for information about things she didn't know. Being King Reinhart's favorite daughter, Rachel grew up getting whatever she desired. Background Abilities Flux Pattern *''HATA'' Recognition ''Healing Branch'' When in Recognition, Rachel's Flux ability allows her to spread out intangible, green-glowing tethers to others, latching onto their spirit. Using this ability streamlines her Flux to produce something akin to pure Hata Flux. Utilizing her Backer and Lagger as boosters, she is able to heal most physical wounds with ease at the cost of her own energy. The farther the tether goes the less effective her healing capabilities are. However, with that length also comes longevity, as opposed to her targets being nearby, which gives access to higher flow, though over a shorter amount of time. At first, Rachel could only tie up to five people at once before passing out. After the year time skip, she's able to spread her branches out to every member of the Crusade. *'Blossom' - Blossoms are metaphorical "Flowers" that bloom from Healing Branch's tethers. Using these plus extremely concentrated Hata Flux, Rachel is able to boost player's physical abilities such as strength, speed, stamina, endurance, etc. *'Garden '- Rachel loops and nets her tethers around her, creating something of a healing field, a technique she adapted from her mentor. Everyone within the "garden" has their wounds healed by the aura emanating from the loose tethers. *'Treant '- Rachel's first offensive ability. **'Arm' **'Leg' **'Torso' **'Full Body' *'Panacea's Dress '- Rachel's strongest ability. This allows her to concentrate her tethers to the finest versions of themselves, creating something akin thread. She then weaves a magnificent armor set that capitalizes on self-preservation and increases her offensive capabilities simultaneously. Beast Martial Arts ''Honey Bii'' Learned from the Mebaix Bee Beastmen Clan, Honey Bii allows her to hit her pressure points to alleviate pain. ''STAG'' Learned from the Mesalt Deer Beastmen Clan. They chant "Buck!" with every move. STAG is a form of Martial Arts Rachel learned in order to defend herself, so as to not always rely on others when she's in a pinch. STAG delivers with strong, explosive moves and huge damage outputs in the right conditions. *'STAG 1 ('BUCK')' - *'STAG 2' *'STAG 3' *'STAG 4' *'STAG 5' *'STAG 6' *'STAG 7' *'STAG 8' *'STAG 9' *'STAG 10 ' Utha Dena ''Utha'' ''Dena'' Category:Dennys Category:The Crusade (series) Category:The Crusade (group)